Son
by darkangel997
Summary: Mary's pov of the torture and crucifixion of Jesus. Song is Away from the Sun by three doors down R&R please!


**_This is a first attempt at a Bible based fanfiction. I was watching a youtube video about "The Passion of the christ" and thought of this. R&R_**

* * *

><p><em>It's down to this<br>I've got to make this life make sense  
>Can anyone do what I've done<br>I missed life  
>I missed the colours of the world<br>Can anyone go where I am _

I guess I must of known, deep down, that this had to happen. But watching your son being whipped, and standing by isn't an easy thing to do. I almost ran to him a few times, almost called out to the guards, but each time he looked at me, and his eyes told me to stay where I was. When James had arrived at my room in Jerusalem, telling me that Jesus had been arrested, i didn't believe him at first. My son had never done anything wrong. Then I remembered how the Pharisees and priests had become jealous of my boy's truths. And they were truths. But now, none of that matters. My son's life is ending.

_'Cause now again I've found myself  
>So far down, away from the sun<br>That shines into the darkest place  
>I'm so far down, away from the sun again<br>Away from the sun again  
><em>_  
><em>I glanced around the crowd trying to spot a friendly face. Besides James and I the only one of Jesus' followers who were here was Mary Magdalene. I wondered briefly where the other 11 were. After a moment i realised the crowd was dispersing, the whipping was over. I hurried over to Jesus.

_I'm over this  
>I'm tired of living in the dark<br>Can anyone see me down here  
>The feeling's gone<br>There's nothing left to lift me up  
>Back into the world I've known<br>_

"Mother" he whispered.  
>"Your doing well, my son" I whispered back, taking a towel of Mary, who had brought them over. I gently began wiping his body, knowing this would not help him get through what was to come next, but needing to comfort him. "It has to be like this" He whispered coughing blood up slightly<br>"I know" I replied, as James told me the guards were coming "Be brave son"  
>Jesus nodded, as the guard roughly pulled him to his feet.<p>

_'Cause now again I've found myself  
>So far down, away from the sun<br>That shines into the darkest place  
>I'm so far down, away from the sun<br>That shines the life away from me  
>To find my way back into the arms<br>That care about the ones like me  
>I'm so far down, away from the sun again<em>

I followed him through the crowd, as closely as I could, knowing he needed me. He may of been the son of God, but I was still his mother. He was struggling with the heavy cross. He fell, a few times during the long trek to Golgotha and I couldn't do anything. It was hard but I had to. "Give me strength, Lord" I whispered as we finally reached the mount. James, Mary and I pushed through the crowd, and finally got to the front, as the first nail pierced his hand. He didn't make a sound, but i could see in his face, it was agony. But he didn't cry out. I realised after a moment, he hadn't cried out when he was whipped either. He turned to look at me and i stared back, nodding slightly, telling him it was ok, as the final nail went through his feet. He closed his eyes, and they lifted up the cross, into its position. It was then I saw the sign "This is the King of the Jews." Pilate had ordered it, James explained to me, as the sky went dark.

_It's down to this  
>I've got to make this life make sense<br>And now I can't do what I've done  
>And now again I've found myself<br>So far down, away from the sun  
>That shines the life away from me<br>_

I looked up, knowing that God could no longer stand to watch his son suffer. I had to. The crowds, and the guards began mocking him, telling him to get himself down, but he didn't answer them. One of the prisoners told Jesus to save him, but the other said to the first "Don't you fear God? We're getting what we deserve, but this man has done nothing wrong" He then asked Jesus to remember him when he came into his kingdom. Jesus told him that they would be together in paradise. The hours rolled on, and it became harder and harder for my poor son to cope. I heard him beg his father to forgive the men who were crucifying him. He turned and looked at me "It is finished" he told me I nodded, and my tears began to fall as the last breath finally left my son's body.

_'Cause now again I've found myself  
>So far down, away from the sun<br>That shines into the darkest place  
>I'm so far down, away from the sun<br>That shines the life away from me  
>To find my way back into the arms<br>That care about the ones like me  
>I'm so far down, away from the sun again<em>


End file.
